Greywatch
Towns Bornhelm About 3 miles/1 hour east north-east of Castle Greywatch. Small farming village of about 1000 people. Ulthur is the town elder and patriarch. Gunnhild is the local priestess. Most popular deities are Sif (harvest) and Freya (fertility). Stromstad About 2 miles/1 hour south of Castle Greywatch. The road twists more than the road to Bornhelm. Small fishing village of about 800 people. Heming is the town elder and patriarch. Sigurd is the local priest. Most popular deities are Njord ( fishing & ocean prosperity) and Aegir (sea storms and pirates). Castle Greywatch Taxes * Kingdom of Noor is owed 2000gp per month (1000gp per game session) * Gouging taxes: 6000gp per month (3000 per game session) - keeps population impoverished * High taxes: 5000gp per month (2500gp per game session) - make money after expenses and taxes * Moderate taxes: 4000gp per month (2000 per game session) - just covers expenses and taxes * Low taxes: 3000gp per month (1500gp per game session) - will not cover all expenses and taxes Maintainence * For the fully staffed, completed castle, 2000gp per month (1000gp per game session) ** Currently 160gp per month (80gp per game session) * 200gp per month staff wages (100gp per game session) ** Currently 15gp per month for the staff of 8 * 1500gp per month food and supplies (750gp per game session) ** Currently 125gp per month for the staff of 8 and Bastion (63gp per game session) * 300gp per month miscellaneous - repairs, services, etc. (150gp per game session) ** Currently 20gp per month Buildings * +Keep tower - done * +Rest of keep - done * Carpentry - 2,000gp, 2 weeks * Barns & Stables - 7,500gp, 4 weeks * +Smithy & stone mason - done * Bakery & Brewery - 3,000gp, 2 weeks * Kennels - 5,000gp, 4 weeks * Wall towers (7) - 2,000gp each, 2 weeks each * Gatehouse & bridge - 5,000gp, 4 weeks * Wizard's "tower" - 2,000gp, 2 weeks * Innermost wall - 10,000gp, 4 weeks * Southern wall extension - 5,000gp, 4 weeks * Northern wall extension - 7,500gp, 4 weeks * Eastern wall extension - 4,000gp, 2 weeks * Road wall extension - 4,000gp, 2 weeks Keep 0) Tower * 1st floor: Portcullis, defensive corridor, steward's chambers. * 2nd floor: Dining hall * 3rd floor: Lord's and Lady's chambers * 4th floor: Nursery * 5th floor: Lady's sitting room * 6th floor: Lord's study * Attic: storage 1) Kitchen: Building 1 clockwise from tower keep * Basement: Root cellar * 1st floor: Kitchen * 2nd floor: Larder, pantry 2) Armory, secondary: Building 2 clockwise from tower keep 3) Servants quarters: Building 3 clockwise from tower keep 4) Cold Storage: Building 4 clockwise from tower keep * Basement: Ice room, food storage * 1st floor: Ale and food storage * 2nd floor: Empty barrels and crates 5) Armory, primary: Building 5 clockwise from tower keep * 1st floor: main armory * 2nd floor: Dovecote, where doves and pigeons are kept 6) Chapel: Building 6 clockwise from tower keep 7) Scullery: Building 7 clockwise from tower keep * 1st floor: Scullery * 2nd floor: Candle maker, candles, lantern oil 8) Guest Quarters: Building 8 clockwise from tower keep 9) Fuel Storage: Building 9 clockwise from tower keep * Basement: Coal storage * 1st floor: Firewood drying and storage * 2nd floor: Servants dining room * 3rd floor: Sewing room 10) Prison: Building 10 small round tower in courtyard Staff At full strength, the castle will need 65 total staff comprised of 24 footmen/guards and 42 servants. Liara has hired as she sees fit to staff the completed buildings. Food is currently being brought in from the Storm's Eye inn. + means hired * +Steward - Liara (half-elf, daughter of Warden Rockwell's steward) * Squire to the steward * Priest and altar boy * +handmaiden * 2 additional handmaidens (cleaning and attending) * Squire to Bastion * +Seamstress * Seamstress apprentice * Kitchen master, 2 cooks, 3 apprentices/servers * +Scullery master * 2 scullery apprentices * Armory master, one apprentice * Candle maker * Pigeon master * Brewer, one apprentice * Baker, one apprentice * Stable master, 2 stable hands * Warehouse master, 2 apprentices * Kennel master, one apprentice * Blacksmith, one apprentice * Stone mason * Wizard, one apprentice * Carpenter, one apprentice * +4 guards (2 day, 2 night) * 20 guards